


This is a season finale

by SeaShellSakura



Series: IY/PoT drabbles [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Gen, M/M, Making Up, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Past possibly unrequited crush, friends are important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaShellSakura/pseuds/SeaShellSakura
Summary: Fuji meets an old friend he’s not seen for years, and is forced to re-evaluate some things.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke & Higurashi Kagome, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: IY/PoT drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981949
Kudos: 3





	This is a season finale

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for far too long, so here.

"I don't play anymore," he says, voice scrupulously blank but the smile carefully still on his face. He can feel the edges of it tighten and wonders briefly if she would still notice before dismissing that notion as ridiculous. It's been too long.

"Oh." Kagome says, simply looking at him. She has dropped her polite smile (she's always been far more open about her emotions, he remembers) and she looks him over with shadowed eyes. "Why did you stop?"

Fuji contemplates just smiling wider and laughing. Most people over the years have found that creepy and left him alone — a glance shows that she is watching him still, and he decides against it.

"It’s not quite so much fun as it used to be," he says instead, which is mostly the truth, and watches her eyes flicker grey and hard.

But then she smiles at him again, sad and soft and with a hint of mocking in its sharp corners, and that hurts as well.

“Isn’t it?” She asks, tucking a a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, then.”

He wonders why it feels so much more scathing than it sounds.

* * *

Next time, she smiles wider.

He finds her at the public courts, alone, playing against the wall. She looks even smaller on the court when she is not surrounded by taller boys, lonely and frail. Fuji contemplates her for several minutes before opening the gate, smiling as she turns to him.

“Fuji—”

“You look lonely,” He says - the truth - before she can finish her greeting. “Would you like some company?”

She blinks wide eyes at him as he sets his bag down on the bench and picks up the spare racket she has left there. The grip is painfully familiar against his palms, and he thinks of brown eyes beneath tousled hair, warm and serious.

“What do you mean?” She asks. She is closer now, eyes deep and blue and not what he wants to see.

He nods, twirling the racquet through his fingers. Her returning smile is blinding.

* * *

She doesn’t win, of course she doesn’t. Even after more than a year of not playing, Fuji is not a genius for nothing.

But he has definitely played worse matches, and being pushed into a tiebreak over 80 points long with a person who knows his every weakness, even if she cannot exploit them all, is almost refreshing. His bones creak and his muscles burn, but he can hear her laugh at the other end and it’s almost, almost enough.

“Good match,” she grins at him at the end, over the net.

He smiles mechanically back.

* * *

"Stopping tennis...is it about Tezuka-san?"  
  


Fuji feels his heart stop. “What do you mean?”

She raises an eyebrow at him, suddenly looking very tired, and he notices for the first time the dark circles under her eyes that betray a lack of sleep, and the nearly faded scars on her hands, like she had stuck her hands into shards of broken glass, as she brushes her hair behind an ear.  
  


"Ever since we met him, it's always been about Tezuka." She sighs again, quieter, lets her fists relax, and smiles.

"People will always leave, y'know?" She pulls the bag higher on her shoulder as she turns from him; the smile falters midway and Fuji abruptly recalls the last time he's seen that expression, the last day of elementary they’d played together and how he'd dismissed it entirely. "You're the idiot if you would so easily let them go."

_I am an idiot too_ , she doesn't say, but Fuji hears it loud and clear.


End file.
